When The Sun Fell In Love With The Sea
by Leafeonz
Summary: The lovestory of how the Sun fell in love with the Sea.


**When The Sun Fell In Love With The Sea**

Thousands of years ago, when the gods and spirits still were roaming around on the surface of earth and soaring around in the skies alongside with the human kind. There was an all-mighty God of the sky, the Sun god. Now, he was of course not alone - he and his wife, the goddess of the moon, had eleven sons and nine daughters. They were loved by all the humans on the planet, although it could droughts rather often with twelve suns, if they did not show any respect to the gods of water.  
They were all living in harmony with one another since the beginning of existence - and the human did all they could to maintain the peace they had upon them.

Most of the gods were living on an island in the very middle of the sea between the four kingdoms. The Kingdom of North, The Kingdom of South, The Kingdom of East and the Kingdom of West. And the island was guarded by a pair of twin dragons. They were the opposite of one another, and went by the names Yin and Yang. And only the mortals who had shown themselves worthy could enter the gates of the island before climbing up the sacred mountains to seek the Gods they wished to speak to.  
Many people also believed that if they would live their whole life being good, their spirits would be placed on that island, and would live their afterlives together with the gods.

One day the youngest son of the Sun god were sitting high on his throne, like he had for many years, together with his father and brother, which was not always that fun. He got bored rather easily, and even if it was a blast being worshipped a lot, most of the worshipping was meant for his older brothers and of course his father. Although they often got a collective worship, but always. And today was one of those days where he was not receiving any attention, at all.  
So he, Hinata Shouyou, sneaked out of the heavenly temple to seek his mother and sisters, which he spotted in the big garden, filled with flowers and grass. They were playing with his mother's trusty companion - the Jade Rabbit.  
Hinata made his way over to his sisters, sat himself down very elegantly, as his mother spoke to him

"Are you not going to be with your father and brothers in the temple today, Hinata dearest?"  
"I am not." he answered with some annoyance in his voice, "I'm not receiving any prayers or worshipping today. It is very hard being the youngest sun. It mostly feels like people think I'm a burden, as if eleven suns were not enough already?" he added, as he pulled some grass and fed it to the Jade Rabbit.  
The moon goddess walked to Hinata and sat herself down and pulled her son into her arms and started petting his hair softly.  
"I understand, and I will not send you back into the temple, if that is what you wish for. You can instead be out here with your sisters and me." Hinata's face lit up a little as his mother had told him he could stay with them.

But soon he got rather restless out in the garden too, and as a angsty what would have been a teenager for humans, he decided to go down to earth and seek the old sages in the High Mountains of the Far East. And hopefully no one would notice his absence while he was on his own adventure down where all the humans walked.  
He waited until he knew for sure that no one would see him leaving the skies, and start his journey towards the High Mountains of the Far East. Although he knew that he was not supposed to be gone for a too long period of time, he still wrote his mother a note informing her that he had left the heavens, to seek the sages down on earth, and would be back in the skies as soon as possible, which would be for at least a few weeks. And of course it would take him a longer time to get to the mountains, since he would not use his godly powers, to maintain a low profile around the humans.

Hinata had only gone down to ground once in his life before, and then it was only to the island where all the gods and entities lived, so he was of course a little bit nervous when he actually was on his way down.  
He was riding his cloud down to the sacred island, like all the heavenly entities did when they had business on ground. To get down from the skies did not take all that long after all, it was at tops a two hours between the skies and the ground.

When Hinata finally had arrived he put his feet on soil for the second time in his life, he took off his shoes and was amazed of how nice it felt with the dirt under his feet - it was so much better than be walking around in the heavenly gardens! How come he had not visited the ground bound people and gods sonner?  
Although he was very amazed and happy with his decision to come down to earth, he would still have to get some new clothes, so that his golden and fiery red robes would not destroy his disguise when he left the sacred island.

Hinata walked around on the island and was greeted warmly by many of the gods he stumbled upon. They were all surprised as to see the son of the sun god walking around, but when he explained that he was on a quest to seek the sages in the High Mountains, they did seem to understand - since it was not totally uncommon for the gods to pay the sages a visit every now and then.  
On his way to the gate that lead off the island, which was protected by the pair of dragons, Hinata was walking on the beautiful white sanded beach - when he saw someone sitting on the rocks by the ocean.  
The person sitting there was draped in long teal coloured robe, that was kind of reminding Hinata of the ocean and he had a crown upon its head, similar to Hinata's, but instead of having a golden sun in the front, like his own, this one looked like corals covered in gold. The person was very pale, tall and slim, with the darkest hair he had ever seen. This figure was stunning and left the twelfth sun mezmerised. He wanted to know who this was. He needed to know who this was. Was is a god, entity or spirit? Judging by the looks it would at least not a regular human soul who was living alongside with the gods in their afterlife. This spirit was too well-dressed for that.  
Curiosity took over the better half of Hinata's brain, and he started to walk towards this mystic person, and as he got closer he could hear that they were humming what sounded like a lullaby, as they were touching the water with their hand, and created weaves that went out from the rocks they were sitting on, and out in the open sea.

Hinata was very careful as to not get caught by the other spirit whilst he was sneaking up on them. And at this point he was almost behind the very same rock as to the other spirit - Hinata could now tell that this was in fact a male, but that did not seem to change the fact that Hinata was mesmerized by his looks, and felt the urge to know him.

The suns were just setting in the horizon, as the moons was already starting to appear on the skies. The spectacular colour-show that was on the sky was reflected by the waters of the seas, it was truly beautiful. Hinata looked up in the sky and smiled, by this time his mother should already have know that Hinata was gone, but would eventually come back when he was done with his quest. He actually didn't feel the need to go back, and maybe he would stay a little bit longer on earth than he had planned. Especially now that he felt the urge to get to know this mysterious humming male in front of him.  
He let out a small chuckle, before he could register what he had just done, the humming stopped and the male had turned around and was now face to face with Hinata.

"I am truly sorry if I disturbed or startled you, but by all means, please go on with what you were doing." Hinata said with a smirk on his face, as the other male looked at him with big eyes of terror.  
"I am Hinata Shouyou, the twelfth and youngest sun. I live up in the heavenly temple with my father the almighty sun god, mother the moon goddess, ten brothers and nine sisters." he added when he saw that the pale male still looked as if he was in shock.  
"I- I.. I am Akaashi Keiji." the dark haired spirit managed to say before quickly adding, "I am the son of the goddess of all waters. I was made by the tears of my mother when her lover, who was just a regular noble human being, passed away. And thous the salt in her tears, the waters of the seas now has the taste of salt. I am therefore one, of two gods of the seas. The other one being my mother, since she is the goddess of all waters, both sweet and salt." Akaashi said with a little bit more confidence in his voice.  
Hinata looked Akaashi in the face with awe, as he let the story of his existence sink in.  
"I am so sorry for your mother's loss. But I cannot be more grateful for this, since her loss gave birth to you." Hinata said with a warm smile as Akaashi formed a blush on his fair cheeks. "Do you mind if I sit down with you, Akaashi Keiji, god of the seas?" he added shortly after. Akaashi shook his head, and gestured Hinata to sit down next to himself on the rock.  
They both sat on the rock by the ocean for a while in silence, as Akaashi begun to form waves in the water once again, before he stopped, looked at Hinata who seemed to have his sight locked on the dark haired god.  
"What brings you down to earth, Hinata Shouyou?" Akaashi said to Hinata, as he took up a handful of water from the ocean and formed small beads of water soaring in the air, glittering in the night thanks to the reflection of the moonlight.  
Hinata's jaw dropped as the beautiful male in front of him just pulled out that amazing trick, and he wished he also could do something like that.  
"I came down here to seek the great sages in the High Mountains of the Far East.. But now I think I just have gotten myself another quest for the way." he answered looking away from the other male.  
"And what, if I may ask, might that other quest be?" Akaashi said with genuine curiosity in his voice.  
Hinata got chills down his spine when Akaashi spoke, his voice was like music and his face was like the most precious treasure in the entire world, and he started to form a heavy blush in his face.  
"I cannot tell you at this moment" Hinata said. There was a silence hanging in the air once again.  
"But if you will accompany me through this quest I will tell you along our way the the High Mountains of the Far East. Little by little, so you will not miss any part of what I am telling you." he said after what felt like hours of silence.  
Akaashi took Hinata's warm hands in his and kissed them with his cold lips. The touch was sensational and very gentle, and Hinata could not think of anything else but how perfect Akaashi's hands felt in his own. The warmth from himself as the son of the sun, and the cold of Akaashi, the son of the deep and cold waters. They were perfect together.

"I'd be honored to be your companion on your journey. But I am afraid that I cannot leave this island for that long period of time. I am needed here, to protect all humans going out on the stormy oceans, and to protect the sea spirits from getting harmed. If I leave there will not be anyone taking care of my duties. My mother has already a lot of responsibilities as it is, and I could not find it in me to put this all on her. I am so sorry, Hinata Shouyou" Akaashi explained, as he put down Hinata's hands.  
"Oh" was all Hinata could say, a feeling of being defeated washed over him.  
How could he be so stupid to ask the ocean itself to be his companion on his journey? Of course he could not leave his place, if he did bad things could happen that could lead to disruption of the harmony in the world.  
The slightly taller male saw that the twelfth sun looked puzzled after he had said he would not be able to join him, as if he could not think of anything else to say.  
"I am sorry, Hinata. I really am." the teal draped, dark haired male said. "But as long as you are walking by the open seas, I will always be near you. You just have to need me and I will be right by your side, in your favor." he added, and Hinata looked up on Akaashi with a small, sad smile on his face, he had gotten back some hope now. Akaashi rose from his position on the rock they had been sitting on the whole afternoon and night before offering Hinata his help to rise too.  
Hinata took the fair skinned males' hands and was once again up on his feet, still holding onto Akaashi's hands. They both smiled.

"I would suggest that you start your journey tomorrow when the sun rises. But for now you should try to get yourself some rest." Akaashi said and looking out on the ocean that was reflecting the moons and the stars on its calm surface.  
"You are just as beautiful as the moonlight glittering in the reflections of the sea. I am very happy that I decided to come down to earth." Hinata said, blushing and placed one of his warm hands and Akaashi's cold and pale cheek.  
They both had their eyes locked for a while before Akaashi smiled, removed Hinata's hand, leaned in closer to Hinata's face and kissed his forehead.  
"I too am very happy that I met you, Hinata Shouyou, the twelfth sun upon the sky. I hope to see you tomorrow before your departure." Akaashi said before walking into the water and vanish.


End file.
